The present invention disclosed herein relates to a power amplifier and an amplification method thereof.
Due to the recent development of wireless communication system techniques, an integrated design system that integrates a plurality of systems into one device is generally used. In such devices, many components operate and consume power simultaneously. Thus, a highly efficient power amplifier is required to increase the efficient use of power. Moreover, since a digital modulated signal used in a wireless communication system has a high peak-to-average power ratio, power amplifiers require both high efficiency and excellent linearity.
In order to maintain power amplifier linearity, a back off method is generally used. The back off method allows a power amplifier to operate at an output of about 10 dB less than the maximum output. To implement this, an amplifier must be designed that dynamically changes the loads of some components in order to have high efficiency at a lower-than-maximum output.